Alex Turner
"Alex" redirects here. For the US Ambassador, see Alex Lange. Alex Turner is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department. Appearance At 24 years of age, Alex has neck-length brown hair. He has dark brown eyes and is seen wearing headphones around his neck. He dons an untucked gray hoodie which has a white pixel art on the right side. On the left, there is a pocket which consists of three pens and a USB stick. Besides that, he wears a pair of brown jeans. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 In The Reaper and the Geek, Jones allowed Alex to partner with the player mid-investigation due to him holding a high-interest in sci-fi and geeky topics. In Marked for Death, Alex went on a date with Chief King's granddaughter, Cathy King, much to the Chief's disapproval. The date did not go well, however; Alex accidentally spilled wine all over Cathy's laptop at dinner and then nearly drove over her cat when he dropped her home. sharing a kiss.]] In There Will Be Blood, Cathy had to be detained until the end of the investigation when Jones and the player found traces of her hair in the victim's scalp. Alex's mutual affection for Cathy made him condemn her arrest as he firmly believed that she was and should be innocent. Cathy, however, remained calm and agreed to be taken away and locked up until her innocence could be proven, but not before the two shared an impromptu kiss. After arresting Milton Grimmes for the murder, the player accepted a position into the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before accepting a farewell party thrown by Cathy and fellow members of the Grimsborough Police. Alex thanked the player, commenting on how he never would have met Cathy if it were not for the player. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Alex has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Alex performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Fingerprint (03:00:00) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Phone Number (00:05:00) *Surveillance Camera (03:00:00) *File Number (02:00:00) 'Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *Bloody Shoe Print (06:00:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) 'Case #4: The Dockyard Killer ' *Skull Badge (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (00:02:00) 'Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Invoice (03:00:00) *Ledger (06:00:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Complaint Record (06:00:00) *Smashed Phone (03:00:00) *Action Figurine (03:00:00) 'Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *USB Key (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Tattoo Number (03:00:00) 'Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Doctor's ID (00:30:00) 'Case #8: Beautiful No More ' *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) 'Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Partial Shoeprint (06:00:00) *Job ID Number (00:30:00) *CCTV Footage (06:00:00) *CCTV Footage (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) 'Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Passport (00:30:00) *Leaflet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Medicine Canister (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Legal Document (03:00:00) 'Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor ' *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (00:30:00) *Barcode (00:30:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Club Card Number (03:00:00) 'Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Disarmed Bomb (06:00:00) *Letter (00:30:00) *USB Key (03:00:00) 'Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Mysterious Caller (00:30:00) *Phone Number (03:00:00) *CCTV Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Address (00:05:00) *Credit Card Number (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) 'Case #16: The Kiss of Death ' *Photograph (03:00:00) *Hard Drive (06:00:00) *Diamond Serial Number (00:30:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) '''Case #17: The Last Supper *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Cufflinks Hallmark (00:30:00) *Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Credit Card Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Car Key Registration (00:30:00) *Platform Scale (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *DNA (00:30:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *USB Stick (00:30:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *Phone (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Quote (00:30:00) *Barcode (06:00:00) *Knife's Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Tape (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Bottle Barcode (03:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Letters (00:30:00) *Fingerprints Sample (00:30:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor ' *String of Numbers (00:30:00) *Bobby Pin (03:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Creepy Whistle (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature ' *Murder Weapon (06:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Activated Machine (03:00:00) '''Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Chew Bone (00:15:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Article Headline (03:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Rani's Book (03:00:00) *Blurry Photograph (12:00:00) *Negatives (03:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Hidden Message (12:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Starred Phone Numbers (03:00:00) *Photo of Murder (12:00:00) *CD (12:00:00) *Collector Figurine (03:00:00) Case #34 Dead Man Running ' *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) '''Case #35: At the End of the Rope ' *Tablet (00:05:00) *Hard Drive (00:05:00) *Suicide Note (12:00:00) *Unknown Phone Number (06:00:00) *Mails (03:00:00) *Webcam (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) 'Case #36: The Devil's Playground ' *Confidential Compact Disc (06:00:00) *Friendnet Account (03:00:00) *Confidential File (06:00:00) 'Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek ' *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Article (00:05:00) *Broken Camera (03:00:00) 'Case #38: Spring Break Massacre ' *ID Number (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Rorschach Enigma (06:00:00) 'Case #39: Marked for Death ' *Laptop (03:00:00) *Lie Detector Readings (00:05:00) *Killer's Photo (15:00:00) 'Case #40: An Elementary Murder ' *Russian Text (01:00:00) *Airplane Ticket (02:00:00) *Birthday Card (02:00:00) 'Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper ' *Tiara (06:00:00) *Surveillance Video (15:00:00) *Tablet Computer (01:00:00) *Remote (12:00:00) *The @rtist's Code (06:00:00) 'Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Cryptic Message (00:15:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Bank Account (03:00:00) *Keyring Code (06:00:00) 'Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Documents (09:00:00) *Digital Notebook (06:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) *Prints (03:00:00) *Gift Box (06:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Tablet Computer (12:00:00) *Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Platinum Record (06:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Taxi Receipt (15:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tablet (06:00:00) *Zack's Laptop (06:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ''' *Plane Model Message (12:00:00) *Flight Data (12:00:00) *Video Camera (12:00:00) '''Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *BFF Necklace (06:00:00) *Napkin (15:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Charlene's Phone (03:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Royal Decree (06:00:00) *Bank Note Data (15:00:00) *Marconi's File (09:00:00) *Johnson's Documents (06:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Snake Tattoo (06:00:00) *Last Will (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Files (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Credit Card Number (06:00:00) *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Garden Gnome (12:00:00) *Serena's Picture (06:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Coded Message (06:00:00) *Circuit Board (03:00:00) *Sculpture (12:00:00) *Golden Chalice (15:00:00) *Newspaper Article (06:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Victim's Paperwork (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) *Police Knife's Serial Number (06:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth ''' *Damaged Hard Drive (03:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) *Collectible Cards (12:00:00) *Parchment (12:00:00) *Wax Seal (09:00:00) '''Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Memory Card (09:00:00) *Tape Recordings (09:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Billboard (06:00:00) *Handprints (12:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Alex to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Alex is one of the few characters who physically appear in two different seasons. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Untitled-1swedswed.png|Determined ComfidentAlex.png|Confident wondering.png|Thinking smiling.png|Smiling 1 smiling.PNG|Smiling 2 ATurnerDaydream.png|Daydreaming happy-alex.png|Happy ATurner.png|Fantasizing Fantazing.png|Whistling Untitled 2.png|Figuring out. Alex - Winking.png|Winking Alex - Angry.png|Angry alex.PNG|Embarrassed 111222333444.png|Shy Alex - Affectionate.png|Affectionate al.PNG|Sad 1 AT-sad.PNG|Sad 2 sad-alex.png|Nervous Alex-nice-catch-PNG.png|Impressed 33333333332.png|Unhappy qqqqqq.png|Surprised dddddssssss.png|Frightened CryingAlex.png|Crying fffgggggggg.png|Alex, speaking to Jones on the headset in Troubled Waters. Alex - Mister Amazing.png|Alex, as he appeared in The Reaper and the Geek, cosplaying as Mister Amazing, being the player's partner from Chapter 2. alexatpromball.jpg|Alex, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. sxlkiuytrewq.png|Alex, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. Alex Tuxedo.png|Alex in a tuxedo. FEREWELL.png|Alex in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Teenagealex.png|A young Alex. Kings.jpg|Samuel King and Donna King, Alex's late grandfather-in-law and late grandmother-in-law, respectively. CKingGrimsboroughC56.png|Cathy Turner, Alex's wife. alexpartner.png|The player may choose Alex to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. ATurnerAllDone.png|Alex's lab render. AlexTimeAnalysis.PNG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill reports for the player. Promotional images 10153720_510898919062604_154614151_n.jpg|Alex's "Extra Energy" daily gift. AlexFreeCoins.jpg|Alex's "Free Coins" daily gift. 1512622_408664295952734_1464023571_n.jpg|"Extra Energy", Christmas edition. Extra.jpg|Ditto. 555860_10151627471661366_1870078392_n.png|"Extra Energy", New Year's Eve edition. christmas alex.jpg|Alex in Christmas Sale. Alex Christmas Sale 2.png|Ditto. Alexchristmaschips.jpg|Free Chips for Christmas. AlexOrangeJuice.png|Free Orange Juice for Christmas. Alex2015ChristmasCoins.jpg|Free Coins for Christmas. Alex2016New YearCoins.jpg|Free Coins for New Year. AlexNewYeaEnergy2017.jpg|Free Energy for New Year. 559855_387767781375719_301627047_n.jpg|Alex in Happy Hour. Happy Hour.jpg|Ditto. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas, 2012. The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving, 2013. Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas, 2013. Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, 2014. HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter, 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year, 2015. CathyAlexVDay2015.jpg|Valentine's Day, 2015. 2017Valentine-2.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day, 2017. 2017Valentine-1.jpg|"Who's your favorite Criminal Case couple?" 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Celebrating the first birthday of Criminal Case. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122 162496663902833 1255580220 n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! AlexOrNathan.jpg|A "Who do you like better" promo between Alex and Nathan. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Alex featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promotional piece of artwork. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa.png|Alex featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. aaa2ww3.png|Alex in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. AlexFridayCrimeFact.jpg|Alex in Friday Crime Fact Day promo. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|Alex, along with Ramirez, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image. Young.png|Alex featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. Jar.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Babies. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! AlexandJones2017.png|"Who has the best holiday getup?" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel